


fine beach episode

by destructiontoad



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructiontoad/pseuds/destructiontoad
Summary: fine goes to the beach





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't attempted fic in like 84934 yrs so apologies if this is a little awkward-  
> also I'll be honest, not much happens here it might as well be gen

            The sun sat high in the sky with nary a cloud to be seen. Summer was only beginning to bloom; cicadas were readying themselves for their lively concertos, the days were stretching themselves thin, and the air had yet to become stifling.  
            The sand burned white under the sun's gaze, and the gulls flocked towards whatever remnants of treats dropped by clumsy children they could scavenge. Eichi sat on a beach chair under the shade of a parasol wedged firmly into the sand, book in hand. His eyes moved back and forth, scanning the pages, but processing nothing; instead, he found his mind wandering off to other things. Maybe it was the heat. His usual sharp focus wasn't there, maybe coming out here despite his illness was a bad idea, maybe-

"President-sama, would you like a drink?"

            Eichi glanced over his shoulder to see Yuzuru making brief strides towards him, one hand grabbing onto the handle of a plastic bag, the other clasping a shiny green cylinder. Yuzuru held the green can towards Eichi and explained, "Young Master asked me to bring refreshments, and so in consideration of his health... I purchased canned green tea. Though, I doubt even these have much nutritional value. Anyhow, I know President-sama is a fan of tea, and so..." Eichi took the can out of Yuzuru's hand and studied it with an unusual amount of curiosity. "Ah, so this is from a vending machine? I can't say I've ever had canned tea before. This should be interesting...♪"  
            Yuzuru bowed. "My apologies, President-sama. Perhaps if I were like Hibiki-sama, I could have brewed you fresh tea, but..."

"Did someone call my name?!"

            Not even moments after Eichi had snapped open the can, a veeerrry familiar loud voice sang out right next to his shoulder. Yuzuru involuntarily grimaced. He could've sworn that he had surely seen that long silver hair, tied up, wading in the water not long ago? Only by some sort of magic could he have suddenly made his appearance here, and so quickly. Well, not like he wasn't constantly pulling these sorts of tricks on them. And yet, every single time, they became less and less comprehensible.

            On the other hand, Eichi seemed to have almost expected his presence at that very moment.  
            Wataru made a sweeping gesture with his whole body. "Now, now. Did you require my services? Some tea, you asked? Why, if it's for Eichi, then I'd do anything to make it possible... ☆"  
            Eichi proceeded to take a slow sip from the can, swirl it around for a bit for effect, and look thoughtful. "Mm. The taste is different from what I imagined... a little strange, but, not completely awful... ♪ Is this what average people normally drink? I think that in itself is interesting... this will do for now. Thank you, Yuzuru, Wataru."  
            Tori rushed over, nearly tripping on his feet as he did so. Seeing the three of them together (possibly conspiring?!) and feeling left out, he cried out, "Heeey, what are you all doing so close to the President without me?"

            Making a shooing motion at Wataru and Yuzuru, Tori redirected his attention to Eichi. "Presideeeent!! Are you okay?! Won't the heat be bad for you?" Tori dove into Eichi's arms, his head knocking into Eichi's chest. Eichi instinctively started rubbing Tori's head, attempting to stifle the cough that resulted from the minor collision at the same time. "Cute Tori... don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, I have all of you here to count on if anything happens, right?" Eichi gently pushed Tori back. "How about you go play twice as hard in my place instead?" Tori nodded vigorously before bounding off yelling, "Okay, make sure you watch me, President!!"

            Eichi beckoned Yuzuru with a finger. "Make sure you look after him, Yuzuru, and see that he doesn't injure himself." Eichi didn't need to tell him twice. Yuzuru sprinted off after Tori at a gradually increasing speed, much to Tori's alarm. The scene playing out resembled something out of _Jaws_ , and this prompted a small chuckle out of Eichi.

 

            After about a minute of staring off in the distance with a wistful look, Eichi made a show of returning his gaze back down to his book, making no effort to even read the words. "Why are you still standing there, Wataru?" he asked, breaking the silence, careful not to look away from the page.

"I am your Hibiki Wataru, after all... ☆ Do you not desire company, Eichi?"

"You heard me, didn't you? I said I'll be fine... go play with Tori and Yuzuru, won't you? Wasn't this outing your idea...?"

            All of a sudden, Eichi swore he could feel Wataru's gaze on him, and he could feel his own face heating up as a result. Unsure if he was just imagining things, he risked looking up, only to see Wataru's face right in front of his, with little distance between them.  

            "Yes, however... the main reason we are here is for your enjoyment, is it not? And you, Eichi..." Wataru cocked his head to the side and pulled a bright hibiscus flower from the sleeve of his open shirt, placing it gingerly into Eichi's hair; "...are not really enjoying yourself, are you?"

            Eichi sighed and closed his book. It was of course, futile trying to hide anything from Wataru, the Wataru that seemed to know him better than he knew himself at times. Eichi swung his legs to the side of the chair, resting his face on his hand, elbow digging into his knee. "So? What do you propose I do, my dear Wataru?"

"Why not come join us?"

            Trying to mask his nervousness, Eichi looked out to that great terrible blue expanse, ebbing and flowing as if to taunt him. Tori waved at him with both arms outstretched, and Yuzuru's attention was focused on Tori, his face filled with grim concern. Eichi waved back at Tori, as he tried to keep a steady tone. "This should come to no surprise to you, but, I can't swim, you know."

"Fufufu... but that's why I am here for you. You trust me, don't you? There is no way I'd let you do anything lifethreatening, even if you were the one to order me to do so. All I ask is that you take a few steps into the water, that is all..."

 

            Eichi found the courage to look into Wataru's pleading eyes, holding his gaze for a few seconds too long before conceding. "Okay, but you'll have to take me there~" he said in a mock whine, leaning into Wataru's shoulder. Wataru took the cue and slung his arm around Eichi's back, placing his hand under Eichi's shoulder, walking him to the water's edge.

            Tori fought back a raging gallon of water to the face, which was inevitable when he was that far in due to his short stature. He had to give his eyes a good rub before he noticed his beloved President coming over; but as soon as he did, he dashed through the waves as fast as he could. Tori huffed, "Yuzuru, stop chasing me!! I'm seriously going to die!" Yuzuru, unfazed, replied, "I'm simply looking after you, Young Master. If you were in any real danger, you can be assured I would not let you get in harm's way." Tori spit out a last mouthful of seawater as he scrambled to greet Eichi. "Hibiki-senpai, what's the big idea?! Are you going to hurt the President?!"

"This Hibiki Wataru would never let anything happen to our precious Emperor... but this is what we all desired, is it not? For Eichi to join us in an activity outside of our beloved school... what a splendid, marvelous, AMAZING occasion! Let us celebrate Eichi's first steps into this bountiful sea, made up of all the tears shed from those tragic beings that reside in the heavens ☆"

            "You make it sound so grand, Wataru. Well, truthfully, anything that comes from your mouth tends to sound much more appealing,” Eichi remarked.

 

            The pair inched a few steps forward. The water was cold, colder than Eichi was expecting. He flinched, unable to hide his reaction fast enough. Wataru's hold on him was strong and steady though, so they moved further in. As his feet sank deeper into the wet sand, he couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved. The instability of the wet sand giving way to each step, the element of uncertainty he did not normally like to overlook. And yet, something about the sensation was exciting. Wataru looked at Eichi's face of intense concentration with amusement.

            Then in a matter of moments, somehow Eichi had lost his footing. He could feel himself slipping from the air as his body lurched backwards. Expecting his feeble body to break the water's surface with a hard slap, he let himself fall; it would hurt less than resisting.

            But that slap did not come. Wataru had been quick to catch him from the back, and Tori and Yuzuru each held one of his arms from the front. Eichi blinked, momentarily dumbfounded, trying to take in what had just happened.

            Much to everyone's surprise, Eichi then burst into a peal of laughter.

            "What's wrong, President?!" Tori squeaked. Wataru found that he couldn't help laughing either, and joined Eichi with his own, loud timbre. Yuzuru scratched the back of his head as Tori stared confused. Wataru was able to collect himself first, enough to prop Eichi back up on his feet. "I believe that is enough today, Your Majesty. Shall we return?"

 

            Eichi pat his legs dry with the towel, trying to dust off every speck of sand stuck to him and failing miserably to boot. It was then he noticed that the flower from earlier had fallen out of his hair when he stumbled. Feeling a twinge of regret, he ran his hand through his hair, only to find Wataru's hand on his. "Are you looking for this, perhaps?" Wataru asked. A curtain of colour fell in front of Eichi's eyes before he could register what he was looking at. Around his neck now was a string of flowers identical to the one Wataru had given him earlier, fashioned into a lei. Eichi twisted the hibiscuses around his finger. "You really are a magician, aren't you, Wataru?" Wataru for once said nothing, only offering a smile in reply.


End file.
